


The Day to Live

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [42]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Future Fic, Post-Crisis On Earth X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard-X are pinned down, but the latter refuses the order to retreat.





	The Day to Live

**Author's Note:**

> 81\. "I need you to leave."
> 
> The new crossover trailer might have me really pissed about the Nazi uses (If that was actually a concentration camp I'm gonna be hurl), but those last five seconds of Leo-X and Captain Canary hit me like a tidal wave of feels and spurred me to write.

Things were going to hell. Not that this was different than usual, but this time it was worse. Mallus’s forces were more than they had expected and too much for them to handle. Sara had already ordered the team to start a retreat. Losing Martin had been enough death for them, especially Jax.

Unfortunately, their newest member was just as much of a stubborn son of a bitch as his counterpart had been.

“I need you to leave!” Sara ordered as she snatched up a gun from a fallen soldier of Mallus. “I told everyone to retreat!”

The Leonard Snart of Earth-X, who had stayed even after they had defeated the invaders from his Earth, took out two more enemies with his gun. “Not without you.”

“We came to destroy this place,” she bit back. “And that’s what I’m going to do.”

She fired the gun at the adversaries who were coming at her. As she lowered it, Leonard pulled her around the corner. For a moment, Sara felt as though she was back fighting Savage, that this was the Leonard of her Earth. Seeing him reminded her of all the what ifs she had buried for the sake of moving on.

“I can’t let you die,” he told her. “The team needs you. You are their leader. I saw their faces when Martin sacrificed himself to save the rest of you. They can’t lose anyone else.”

He turned quick and took out an advancing metahuman with the cold gun. Then he whirled back to her and pulled down his goggles. They had been masking the fear and concern she saw in them. It was another reminder that this wasn’t their Leonard.

“Please,” Leonard begged her. “I have seen too many people lose the ones they love on my Earth. There are too many people who care about you here. They shouldn’t have to lose you.”

He stopped and took a breath before continuing. “Let me send this place sky high instead.”

“NO.”

The word was out of her mouth immediately. Sara felt sick just imagining that. She had already let one version of Leonard Snart sacrifice himself to save the world. Allowing the same fate to happen to this one was something she couldn’t allow to happen.

“Why would you do this for us?” she spat. “You’re not even from here!”

“Exactly,” Leonard shrugged. “Everyone on my Earth that I care about is dead. Everyone here thinks Leonard Snart is dead. There’s no one here to care about me dying. I’m just the copy of the man who died anyways, right?”

Sara struggled to find words to counter that. Thankfully, they had to take out more enemies first before she could speak again. 

“At first, that’s all you were,” she admitted. “But now we know you. You’re one of us, a Legend. The version of you here didn’t get to have a future. Your Earth wouldn’t give you a future with the hell that was there. But you deserve to live, Len. I will not lose you again.”

Leonard stared at her.

“None of us can lose you again,” Sara continued. “We’ve already lost too many.”

His shoulders relaxed. Sara reached over and grasped his free hand.

“If you won’t leave without me, then we leave together,” she decided. “Deal?”

His gloved hand returned her grip. “Deal.”

“When I say run,” Sara ordered as she unloaded the last of her bullets at some soldiers. “RUN!”

So they ran together to the Waverider. 

Today was not the day to die.

Today was the day to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
